Non-volatile memories formed from reversible resistance-switching elements are known. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/968,154, filed Dec. 31, 2007, titled “MEMORY CELL THAT EMPLOYS A SELECTIVELY FABRICATED CARBON NANO-TUBE REVERSIBLE RESISTANCE-SWITCHING ELEMENT AND METHODS OF FORMING THE SAME” (hereinafter “the '154 Application”), which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes, describes a rewriteable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a carbon-based reversible resistivity-switching material such as carbon.
However, fabricating memory devices from rewriteable resistivity-switching materials is technically challenging, and improved methods of forming memory devices that employ carbon-based reversible resistivity-switching materials are desirable. Likewise, there is a need for memory devices, and the methods used to make them, having carbon-based materials compatible with processes used to form the materials surrounding the carbon-based materials.